


Tips of Kissing Colin

by dudufactory



Series: Brad&Col 100 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Tips of Kissing Colin

Bradley posted a private entry on his FaceBook-  
Tips of kissing Colin Morgan:   
1) Be powerful. Or he will explore every avenue to escape from you.  
2) Continually kissing Colin without any chance given to him gasp. Or he will say that four-letter-word to you.   
3) If condition permitted, kissing Colin in the bed is better.   
4) Keep yourself sane. Prevent the situation that Colin is rational while you get drunk.   
5) Better to say 'I love you' every now and then while kissing Colin, and you will see adorable pink color climbing on his cheek.(which will make your heartbeat even faster.)  
(-fin-)


End file.
